Question: Convert $\dfrac{11}{2}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $11 \div 2 = {5}\ \text{ R } {1}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{2}{2} = {\dfrac{10}{2}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $1$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{1}}{2}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{1}{2}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{10}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{11}{2}$.